


бойтесь, дети вырастают!

by slems



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slems/pseuds/slems
Summary: Спасая маленького мальчика, Ли Донмин даже не думал, что когда- то через 10 лет влюбится в него
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 6





	1. 6 лет. встретив тебя впервые, я даже не думал что буду к тебе что-то чувствовать

Железнодорожный мост через реку освещен заходящим солнцем. Мягкие лучи окрашивают в золото проржавевшие местами шпалы. Ли Донмин останавливается на середине пути и улыбается, подставив свое лицо последним каплям света. На календаре теплый май и приближающиеся экзамены в ежедневнике.

Донмин несколько раз в день проходит по этому мосту. Поезда здесь уже давно не ходят, ветку закрыли, когда начали строить новый район. Большую часть путей убрали, но мост почему-то оставили. Здесь так спокойно и тихо, то что нужно после учебного дня в школе и нескольких часов тренировки волейбольного клуба. Но сегодня эта тишина нарушена. Из-под моста доносятся тихие всхлипы. 

Ли спускается по склону и видит маленького мальчика сидящего под одной из опор моста. Донмин подходит ближе, и малыш, реагируя на звук, убирает от заплаканных глаз свои маленькие ладошки.

― Привет, ― Донмин никогда не считался лучшим учеником в школе, да и стрессовые ситуации всегда снижают вероятность правильного ответа, потому и ляпает то, что первым приходит в голову. Малыш смотрит на старшего ровно секунду, а потом хватает его за синюю ткань школьных брюк и начинает плакать громче. Ли пугается еще больше, опускается на колени и обнимает мальчика. Его локоны оказываются мягкими, старший шепчет куда-то в никуда "тише, маленький". 

Через несколько минут всхлипывания становятся тише, мальчик успокаивается. Донмин берет его за хрупкие плечи чуть отодвигает от себя, малыш выглядит напуганным. Ли еще сам ребенок, но, наверное, его 12 лет по сравнению с возрастом мальчика действительно были внушительной цифрой. 

― Как тебя зовут, чудо? ― звучит как можно мягче. Донин выдавливает из своего уставшего тела всю дружелюбность возможную дружелюбность, на которую можно быть способным человеку пережившему день в районной начальной школе. ― Давай я отведу тебя домой.

― Санха, ― тихо отвечает мальчик, цепляясь за пальцы Ли на своих плечах, ― но домой я не пойду! ― звучит то ли как приказ, то ли как мольба, но после этих слов на глазах ребенка снова начинают собираться слезы. Ли Донмин обреченно вздыхает, но подумав кивает. Ситуация начинает проясняться, причина слез Санхи определенно как-то связана с его домом. 

― Может пойдем в парк? Я куплю тебе мороженное, ― мальчик сразу веселеет, перестает хлюпать носом и кивает больше раз, чем это требуется чтобы старший понял. Ли Донмин поднимается с колен, брюки испорчены, но это не кажется такой большой проблемой. Маленькая ладошка Санхи оказывается в его руке, они медленно поднимаются по склону и идут в сторону большой детской площадки, называемой местными парком. Время около семи, так что мороженщика уже нигде нет, поэтому приходится довольствоваться ближайшим супермаркетом, где Ли отдает деньги, выданные матерью на автобус, за мороженное для младшего. Донмин качает нового друга на качелях задавая всякие наводящие вопросы, аккуратно прощупывая почву, его мама психолог, так что он пытается разбудить какую-то связь с предками. 

― Мама выходит замуж, теперь у нее будет новый сын, ― в какой-то момент выдает Санха, Донмин немного подвисает, а потому до него доходит, что психоанализ сработал и вот она причина (!!). Младший выглядит слишком расстроенным, и Донмин вдруг понимает, что его слова не будут иметь никакого влияния на ребенка. Как это называется у взрослых? Конформность? Так вот Юн Санха в свои 6 лет таким не кажется.

― Почему ты думаешь что окажешься лишним? ― старший перестает раскачивать качелю, в воздухе повисает тишина, ― Я имею ввиду, тебе стоит поговорит об этом с мамой, возможно твои страхи напрасны. 

Мальчик обдумывает это несколько минут, а потом поднимается с качели и идет к выходу с площадки. 

― Ты куда? ― раздается эхом по пустому парку голос Ли.

― Домой, ты же сам сказал нужно спросить, ― Санха выглядит слишком деловым и сосредоточенным для своего возраста.

― Я просто обязан проводить тебя, ― говорит Донмин, когда догоняет младшего и берет его за руку. Через несколько домов они поворачивают налево, здесь вместо тесных многоэтажек, в одной из которых Ли живет, начинаются частные дома. У одного из таких стоит полицейская машина, и старший понимает - им туда. Санха выглядит супер невозмутимым, то ли потому что он реально такой уверенный в себе, то ли просто не понимает. 

Дом у малыша просто чудо, в два этажа и рядом в маленьком дворе небольшое дерево. Женщина с длинными черными распущенными волосами в спортивных штанах и футболке сидит за столиком во дворе рядом с мужчиной в полицейской форме и заполняет какие-то бумаги, полицейский улыбается слишком устало и заправляет женщине локон за ухо. На Донмина сначала не обращают никакого внимания, но потом Санха снова начинает плакать, чем пугает Ли досмерти. И двое взрослых переводят на них взгляд. Женщина сразу срывается с места, роняя плетенный стул на котором до этого сидела. Мужчина все еще сидит, но на его лице сразу можно заметить облегчение. 

Санха снова плачет как тогда под мостом, и Донмин серьезно считает, что его сейчас посчитают за похитителя, повяжут и затолкают в полицейскую машину. Но женщина слишком сосредоточенно вытирает слезы ребенку, что кажется Ли вообще не существует. 

― Спасибо что привел его, ― мужчина подходит и кладет руку Донмину на плечо. Ли кивает, мол не за что. Разворачивается и уходит. 

Потом старший часто видит Санху на площадке с мамой и этим дядей полицейским, но уже без формы, а в шлепках и каких-то потертых джинсовых шортах. Кажется у них все хорошо. 

Младший завидев старшего всегда отвлекается от своих детских занятий и дружелюбно машет. Это достаточно неловко, особенно если старший с друзьями. Но в этом есть и своя прелесть, каким бы уставшим не был Ли Донмин в семь вечера Санха поднимает ему настроение.


	2. 8 лет. мы были детьми, но уже тогда хотел защищать тебя

Юн Санха рос очень быстро, уже ко второму классу он, не обращая внимания на все исследования о том, что девочки растут быстрее, обогнал всех в классе и, кажется, в параллели тоже. И самого мальчика первое время это очень радовало, он был хорош в играх и мог списывать ответы на тестах у одноклассницы Сукен. Однако, так не бывает, чтобы ребенка отличного от большинства не задирали. Санху толкали в столовой, прятали рюкзак, рвали тетрадки. Мальчик не хотел волновать родителей, поэтому терпел и молчал.

Все издевательства не выходили за пределы школы, к тому же и дорога до дома была достаточно безопасной, Юн проходил несколько спортивных площадок и Среднюю школу. Но сегодня его хватают за рукав школьной рубашки и тянут за угол дома.

— Привет, Дылда, — смеется мальчик без зуба, Санха не уверен, но, кажется, видел его и еще двух мальчишек раньше на переменах, — Каково это быть таким уродливым?

Мерзкий хохот бьет по ушам, Санха зажмуривает глаза и крепче сжимает лямки рюкзака.

— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают! — выкрикивает самый низких из троих и толкает Санху в плечо, Юн делает несколько шагов назад и убирается лопатками в стену, — Что молчишь?

Санха наконец открывает глаза, смотрит на обидчиков, но все так же молчит. Чем разжигает агрессию у детей. Его пинают по коленке, стягивают рюкзак, толкают так, что Санха снова ударяется о стену, стирая кожу на руках.

— Думаешь, ты лучше других, если выше, а? , — Санха чувствует, что из носа начинает течь кровь, значит упало давление. Мир плывет перед глазами, в ушах шумит. Хочется расплакаться, но Санха не будет плакать перед этими мальчишками. Ни за что.

Среди размазанной реальности взгляд цепляет новую фигуру. И, судя по всему, эта фигура идет к нему.

— Я снимаю вас на камеру, хотите покажу вашим родителям? — голос становится спасением Санхи, ниточкой за которую он хватается, утопая в этом болоте ненависти. Мальчишки нехотя расходятся, бросая на ходу еще пару грубых слов младшему.

— Поговорите, еще тут! — прикрикивает голос.

Щек Санхи касаются холодные ладони, и ему правда становится от этого лучше. Юн мажет рукой по лицу, пачкаясь в собственной крови. Переулок перестает плыть перед глазами, предметы приобретают четкие черты. И голос наконец-то получает владельца. Им оказывается Ли Донмин, от которого Санха уже как год бегает. Потому что старший слишком дружелюбный, да и видел как шестилетний Санха плакал. Все это определенно точно пугает.

— Господи, у тебя кровь! — Ли выглядит действительно обеспокоенным, он достает из кармана свободных шорт платок и отдает младшему.

— Давление упало, ничего страшного, — Юн вытирает кровь и закрывает тканью ноздри.

— Я просто обязан отвести тебя в медпункт! Хорошо что я пошел за мячом, а то мало ли чем это могло кончится. Кстати, кто это? Ты их знаешь? — Донмин хмурится, кажется планируя что-то, пока помогает подняться второкласснику, придерживая того за плечи, чтобы отвести его в медицинский корпус Средней школы, в которой учится.

В здании прохладно, а еще есть милая медсестра, которая, несмотря на нескладную историю в духе споткнулся-упал, обрабатывает царапины и ссадины перекисью, помогает остановить кровь из носа и даже дает желтые витаминки.

— А кто твой красивый друг? — спрашивает она, когда клеит белый кусочек пластыря на коленку Санхе. Юн смотрит с непониманием, он ведь пришел с Донмином, который не друг, да и красивым его называть было бы странно.

— Принц Кореи, — старший стоит в дверном проеме, оперевшись на косяк, в своих дурацких пыльных наколенниках и улыбается медсестре в ответ. Он привык получать комплименты, касательно внешности. Так что нисколько не тушуется. Санха смеется в предплечье с вида старшего.

— Я не шучу, чего смешного, — Ли шуточно вздергивает нос, отыгрывая на максимум. Санха смеется слишком сильно, даже забывает о недавнем инциденте.

Донмин дает младшему свой номер телефона и требует звонить «если что вдруг». Санха, вбивая в раскладушку новый контакт, замечает 5 пропущенных от матери и несколько смс от отчима. Очевидно, дома его ждут проблемы. Юн раскланивается, прощаясь с медсестрой и Донмином и скорее набирает маму.

— Привет, мам, — после рингтона ожидания в трубке, — не волнуйся, я уже иду домой.

— Почему не отвечал раньше? , — голос мамы успокаивает. Она никогда не кричала и не ругалась. Санха всегда рос в любви и понимании. Действительно мог сказать маме все, но этим делиться не хотелось.

— Я встретил друга, — вроде как это даже не вранье, — Ли Донмина. Помнишь его?

— Конечно, он чудесный мальчик, но больше не делай так. Хотя бы предупреди что не можешь говорить.

— Ладно, до встречи.

— Ужин там же где и всегда, покушай сразу, — и она сбрасывает. Санха чувствует себя самым ужасным сыном из-за лжи, но если бы он рассказал правду, это выглядело бы еще хуже. Он не хочет доставлять маме проблемы.

Вечером от Ли приходит смска: «Ты как?». Санха долго мнется, думает не отвечать, потом решает все-таки написать, но никак не может придумать что. С одной стороны он чувствует себя жалким, и это точно не тянет на «нормально». Но откровенничать с Донмином не хочется, поэтому Юн все-таки строчит: «Хорошо, хён! Тебе не о чем волноваться.».

Буквально через минуту телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении старшего: «Врушка! Но твой чудесных хён поможет тебе, не сомневайся». Санха чувствует себя слишком смущенным, но теперь ему действительно лучше. На его стороне есть Донмин, почему-то младший понимает это только сейчас.


End file.
